It Couldn't Be Love
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: Callie has 14mo Alessandra Sloan Torres and Arizona is with Alex Karev. What happens when the two of them meet? Will they hit it off? Do they keep a love affair secret? Or does all hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is mostly AU, but it will eventually follow the basic story line of Arizona's/Callie's relationship. I wanted to see how it would turn out if Callie was already with Mark and had a kid, and Arizona was with Karev. (For some reason I just love them together, don't you?) Anyways, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-General POV-<strong>

"Mommy! It hurts! Make it stop!"  
>A little boy was crying while Arizona Robbins and the boy's mother were trying to soothe him while waiting for the orthopedics consult in the very noisy ER. It took a couple more minutes before both the child stopped crying and the ortho consult showed up in the already crowded bay area.<br>"Hi, I'm Dr. Torres, orthopedics specialist. What happened here?"  
>"This young boy appears to have a broken leg," Arizona replied.<br>"Well, let's get an X-ray and find out."

Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins brought Tony, as they had learned, to the X-ray machine, and set up the camera.  
>"I don't think we have officially met; I'm Arizona Robbins."<br>"I'm Callie."  
>"Callie, is that short for something?"<br>"Uh, for, um, Calliope. But really, just call me Callie."  
>"Well, nice to meet you, Calliope."<br>Callie slightly huffed at that, but said, "Nice to meet you too, Arizona."

"Look, the scans came up. You can see a small fracture right here," Callie pointed to a little line in the X-ray.  
>"We will just set it, and it should heal in no time."<br>"Oh, good!"  
>They brought Tony back to his mother and Callie casted his leg and sent them on their way.<br>"Again, it was nice meeting you Calliope."  
>"Same to you."<p>

They smiled at each other and walked off to their respected places in the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This really wasn't how I wanted the first chapter to go. I wanted something different. But here you go. What do you think? Should I continue this? Reviews and comments greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you to you who gave me a review on my last chapter. They were all positive and gave me reason to continue. :) So, here I am with Chapter 2 because I woke up way too early. I found it much easier to write this chapter. Oh, and Callie's child is 14 months, I realized I did not make it a little more clear. I feel I am rambling now, so here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Arizona's POV-<strong>

After I left the little boy, Tony, with some really cool new crutches and his mother, I went to see Alex. I needed to get my mind off of the ortho doctor. I knew that I have had this feeling around other women, but now, I have Alex, my really sexy boyfriend, and I really couldn't be thinking about that Latina.

"Hey, Zona. I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you had a patient," Alex gave me a quick kiss and pulled a chair out for me at the table we normal sit at when we eat lunch together.  
>"He just had a small fracture, the orthopedics specialist gave him a cast and sent him home."<br>"Well, that means you get more time to spend with me on our lunch break."  
>He stood up, grabbed my arm, and pulled me up to my feet. He the proceeded to drag me to an on call room while showering my neck and face with kisses.<p>

It didn't take long for us to get there and get naked. And for me to totally forget about a certain Latina ortho surgeon ...

**-Callie's POV-**

Deciding that I could use some baby interaction, I used my lunch break to spend time with Alessandra at the park near the hospital. Working as a surgeon, I didn't get to spend as much time as I hoped I would be able too with my 14 month old daughter. She was an adorable bundle of joy, who loved laughing and I loved spending as much time as I could with her. And, now of all times, is the greatest. I needed to forget about the really cute peds surgeon I had to work with earlier in the pit. I've never felt this nervous before, around a woman. I have never had a girlfriend, and I loved men. I have a baby to prove that I have relationships with men.

Alessandra started pouting when she realized she wasn't getting my full attention while I had this time with her, so we walked over to the slide. After she went to the small slide a few times, she couldn't hide her enjoyment, and she forgot all about the pouting she did before. It was one of the greatest feelings of happiness to see my daughter giggle, and smile like that.

Unfortunately, now I was being paged back to the hospital. Time to go back to work, and drop off a soon to be very unhappy toddler at daycare. Spending time alone with my daughter was just what I needed to keep my mind from thinking about Arizona Robbins. And, now I get to spend time with the second thing I love most, surgery, and broken bones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I decided to put both of these "chapters" together to form a slightly longer chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, I was writing it way too early/late depending on how you look at it. Review, and let me know what you think, please. :) If I get some good reviews, I may update the next chapter later today. I already have it written. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Glad to see people liked the last chapter! Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who has/is reading and following this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>-General POV-<strong>

The pit seemed extra busy today, but there weren't that many patients here. All the doctors were spread about, except for Drs. Sloan, Torres, Yang, and Grey. They were standing around the main desk, waiting for cases to magically appear for them. Dr. Sloan really had nothing better to do, Dr. Yang was trolling for an amazing cardio case, Dr. Grey didn't have any post, or pre-op patients that she had to attend to, and Dr. Torres was looking for more broken bones after her last page.

"So, how's little Sloan Torres?" Cristina asked about her goddaughter.  
>"She's adorable...and she's really amazing." Mark loved talking about her, but once you got him talking, you never got him to stop. Even though he saw him less than Callie did.<br>"She's doing great, I took her to the park earlier, on my lunch break. She really does love the slide." Callie enjoyed talking about Ali, but Sloan did a much better job at it. At that comment, Mark held in a 'I can't believe I didn't think about that' groan.

As they were talking about Ali, both Yang's, and Meredith's pagers went off and they left the ER, leaving Callie and Mark there alone.  
>"Hey, Mark, why don't you take Ali tonight? She really does love spending time with her daddy."<br>"Thank you Callie!" They both loved how they were in the parenting thing together, but not as a couple.

They talked a little while longer about their child, and they didn't even look up when a certain blond pediatric surgeon rushed in, right before Callie's pager went off.

...

"Stop! Don't touch! It hurts!" A 12 year old girl was yelling at Dr. Lexie Grey. "Doon't touuuch!" Lexie was trying to get the girl to calm down so she could insert an IV into her arm while waiting for Dr. Robbins. As if not soon enough, Dr. Robbins pulled back the curtains to reveal she had arrived.

"Okay, Dr. Grey, what do we have here?"  
>"Lizzie Bennett, age 12. She appears to be having severe abdominal pain as well as a horribly swollen ankle. She won't let me go near her, let alone touch her."<br>"Thank you Dr." Arizona made her way over to the bed.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Dr. Robbins. Can you tell me what hurts?"  
>"My stomach! And my ankle! They both hurt really badly!"<br>"Okay, Lizzie, is it alright if I give you some medicine to stop the pain from getting worse?" Lizzie shook her head no, and Arizona inserted an IV and started her off on a low dose of morphine. She then requested that Lexie page Dr. Torres in ortho. And as soon as Torres walked in, she almost regretted letting Sloan take Ali for the night. Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ohhh, I gave you all a minor cliff hanger. Probably wouldn't have caught that. Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Every time I started writing this chapter, I'd catch myself starting to fall asleep, so it took me longer to write this. Let me just say, sleeping at a table really isn't comfortable. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>-General POV-<strong>

"Someone paged for me?"  
>"Uh, Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins paged for you in bay area 3."<br>"Thank you Lexie." Feeling a little uncertain about going in, Callie walked to bay are 3, and opened the re-closed curtains.  
>"Dr. Robbins? Dr. Grey told me you had paged me."<br>"Uh, Calliope, nice to see you again. And yes, you were paged. This here is Lizzie. She told me that her ankle hurt. When she said that, I told her to wait for the beautiful bone doctor to come and fix it. Can you help keep my promise that we'll make her pain go away?"  
>"It's Callie," she muttered under her breath, while stopping in her tracks to realize that Arizona just called her beautiful. "Of course I can help make good on that promise. Plus seeing a child in pain makes me a little less happy." Arizona noticed a slight smile on Callie's face.<p>

"Okay Lizzie, is it okay if I take a look at your ankle? Dr. Robbins here says you told her it hurt."  
>"I also said my stomach hurts, but you can look." Callie walked to the opposite end of the bed and saw an overly swollen ankle. It could have easily been 2 or 3 times larger that the other.<p>

"Dr. Robbins, can we get a few X-rays of her ankle?"  
>"Of course. I want to get her up to CT anyways." By the looks of the ankle, Callie was sure she would need some type of surgery on it. Maybe a few pins. Arizona hoped that the girl wasn't having an appendicitis with the way she was holding her side.<p>

...

"Okay, X-rays are up. You can take her to CT while I go over these," Callie really just needed time to process her day, and some time alone while looking at these would be perfect for right now. As Arizona brought Lizzie up to CT, she heard Callie murmur words that probably weren't good in Spanish.

Both doctors magically seemed to pick the exact time to make their way back to the pit. "Do you know what's wrong with Lizzie?" A very nervous Mrs. Bennett asked.  
>"It looks like your daughter broke her ankle in a few places," Callie was the first to speak.<br>"It also looks like she is suffering from an appendicitis. She will be needing surgery to remove the inflamed appendix."  
>"Oh my God! This is horrible! She only fell, and now she needs surgery!"<br>"We have an OR on stand-by, if you'll sign the consent forms. Your daughter needs this surgery." "Yeah, okay, where's the papers?"

Dr. Grey, being the intern, got the paper work ready for Mrs. Bennett to sign as Callie and Arizona brought the girl to the OR.

...

***Scrub room after surgery***

**-Arizona's POV-**

It was a shame that I had to meet Calliope again under these circumstances. Maybe since Alex is working late tonight, I could ask her to have a drink with me at Joe's. Not exactly a convenient place to talk, but I'm sure she might enjoy a night out.

"Hey Calliope, this was my last surgery for the day. Would you like to get a drink with me at Joe's?"  
>"Oh, sure, why not? Mark has Ali tonight." I knew she had a kid, but with Mark? I'm all for kids, but not for that plastic surgeon. He treated Alex like crap when he wanted to become a plastic surgeon.<p>

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the front of the hospital in 10?"  
>"Perfect. I'll see you in a few." I finished up in the scrub room and made my way to the attending's lounge to get my things and wait for Calliope.<p>

"Hey babe," Alex said as soon as I walked up to the door. He was down the hall, but it was no surprise that he was waiting to see me before I left.  
>"Hey Alex. I was just about to get ready to head out for the night." He pulled me in for a long kiss trying to tell me he didn't want me to leave. And he certainly wanted more, but I wasn't about to give it to him while I had other plans.<p>

"Alex, baby, I'm really tired. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" I asked him with a sheepish grin.  
>"Oh, of course! I, uh, forgot you worked a long shift today." I could tell he was disappointed as I gave him a quick kiss, but I just didn't want to be in the hospital any longer. I sort of ran into the attending's lounge as he walked away. It wasn't ideal, but I just wanted to not give into him tonight.<p>

I grabbed my things, changed out of my scrubs, and started to head out to the front of the hospital.

**-Callie's POV-**

I shouldn't feel this weird going out for a drink with a colleague, so why do I? I was pacing up and down the sidewalk for about 5 minutes. It was then that I realized that Arizona had walked out and was staring at me just pacing.

"Hey Arizona."  
>"Hello Calliope. You ready to head up to Joe's, or do you want to keep pacing out here in the rain?" I hadn't noticed that it started to drizzle while I was thinking about the woman standing in front of me.<br>"Let's go."

We made our way to the bar, and found a few open stools at the counter. After greeting Joe and receiving our drinks, we just sat there. It felt more awkward than I thought it would be.

"So Calliope, how old is your child?"  
>"She's 14 months old."<br>"Oh, a daughter. How cute!"  
>"She's adorable. Her name is Alessandra. An absolute joy." We talked about Alessandra, babies, and a work for a while, then I excused myself to the restroom. I didn't feel all too well, like the butterflies in my stomach were trying to burst free.<p>

I felt a few tears forming in my eyes from these mixed emotions I have running through my head. I was splashing cold water on my face and didn't hear the door open.

"Calliope? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Just needed a little cold water on my face."<br>"Just making sure. You've been in here for a long time." By now, Arizona was only inches from me. How, and when, she got there I have no idea.  
>"Arizona..."<br>"Shh, don't." She pulled me in for a kiss before I even had time to process anything.

When she pulled back, I just stood there, What was this going to become? This kiss we shared?  
>"Whenever you're ready, there is a person waiting for you," Arizona said. And as soon as she said it, she was gone. She was no longer in the bathroom. I walked out, and she was no longer in the bar either.<br>"Your friend just left. She told me to tell you that she got paged back to the hospital."  
>"Thanks, Joe." And with that, I walked out and headed home, to my empty apartment.<p>

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter. I will hopefully give you guys an update soon. Been busy babysitting a family friend. Please R&R. 3 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay, the last chapter was kind of WOAH, and this chapter doesn't exactly clear things up. It's short, I understand. I just didn't know what to do with the chapter. I've realized that the General POV doesn't work as well, so I am going to try and keep away from it. The next chapter will make more things clear, and please try and bear with me on this story. It's taken me awhile to figure out how to go, and I've noticed some people don't exactly like this story. Okay, well, I am rambling now about this, and yeah. Here it is:**

**-Callie's POV-**

"Okay, this makes absolutely no sense," I say to myself as I walk into my apartment. "She's in a happy relationship with Alex. Alex!"  
>I didn't know what to think about the kiss. It was so sudden and, in my opinion, slightly uncalled for. I've never kissed a girl, let alone ever thought about a real relationship with one. I decided not to think about it as much as I could possibly get it off of my mind. i was for the first time in a week or two, and I planned on spending it with my daughter, and only her. So until I could start drifting off to sleep, I thought about what I could with her. She loved the park, for only being a year old, so maybe we could just hang out there.<p>

...

I woke up slightly startled. I glanced at the clock on the night stand, and saw it was already 9:15am. Crap! I was supposed to pick up Alessandra from Mark's 30 minutes ago so he could get ready without worrying about her. That's when I realized that it was knocking on my door that woke me up.

"Callie! Come on! I have to get ready for work! I'm going to be late!" I heard Mark yelling through the door.  
>I got myself out of bed and tried to stretch out the sleepy feeling I had.<br>"I'm coming Mark!" I finally got out of my mouth.

I made my way to the door with vague recollection of the restroom scene last night. My mind must have still been half asleep, which would have been okay for the moment.  
>"It's about time! I have to go!" He handed me the bag of Liz's toys and watched as she walked into the living room and just stand there.<br>"Thanks for letting her spend the night. We had a blast watching Dragon Tales and playing patty cake." With that, he made his way back to his apartment.

Mark and I were good friends, don't get me wrong, but the only thing we really shared anymore was a short relationship and a daughter. We met when I was still in a relationship with George, and when that relationship was crumbling. We had a short fling, and that was it. When I found out I was pregnant though, I was excited, but I wasn't sure what Mark would have thought. He was happy, but we sort of wordlessly decided to be apart. We've been able to keep a steady friendship for Alessandra's sake, but it wasn't how I thought my dream would have turned out.

I jolted out of that thought when I realized Liz was no longer standing by the TV. I called out her name, but I didn't hear her usual little giggle. I walked around the apartment to places I thought she could have been, but I didn't see her. Then I noticed that the door to my room was open.  
>"What would she want from my room?" I thought out loud. When I walked in, I saw something light up in her hand. As I got closer, I realized that she was holding my phone in her tiny hand.<br>She looked at me, and with a cute, confused little face she shoved it towards me and said "Moosic." She must have heard it ringing.

"Thank you baby," I say as I took the phone from her. What was almost completely off my mind was now the center of my attention. I had received a text from Arizona while Liz was holding my phone.  
>"Can we talk? I wanted to discuss what happened last night at Joe's. ~Arizona"<p>

I didn't know how to explain, or describe last night, other than confusing, so I hoped she could. But today was my day off, a day for my daughter.  
>"I'm off today. Spending it with my daughter. Let's talk tomorrow at work. ~Callie" is what I replied. I didn't want to talk about any of it just yet. I wanted time alone, to spend with the most important person in my life.<p>

As I sent the text, I noticed Alessandra staring at me with a look that said "you need to be giving me _all _of your attention, not just some." I knew that look all too well. I spent my childhood perfecting that look. And now she was too.  
>"Okay Alessandra, let's go to the park. And maybe go on some slides?" She smiled as we walked out of the house.<p>

**A/N- I really hope you guys like this. Or at least find it acceptable. Please, be kind with your reviews. They are appreciated. Hopefully the next chapter will be 1000000% better. ~P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. School began, and my computer broke down. :( I have the next few chapters written, but I'm not sure when I can get up to posting them. I hope you will, and have, stay with me, and understand why I haven't posting. Well, here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><strong>-Arizona POV-<strong>

"I can't believe I just sent Calliope a text message telling her that we needed to talk...about the kiss... I should have just went up to her in person and done it face to face. But she didn't, er, couldn't even talk anyways," I say to myself as I wait for Alex to finish up his shift. We're supposed to be going on a date tonight, one that I don't really want to partake in, but I don't have the heart to cancel, especially with what happened last night with Calliope.

I watched Alex saying good-bye to Meredith and Cristina from the entrance. He sure was sexy, but my god! Callie was gorgeous. The way I was feeling was just making me feel a little awkward and confusing. I mean, I knew I had an interest in girls, women, for years. I've had a few girlfriends in the past, but to me, it felt as it was a purely instant connection when Calliope and I met. And that is what left me unsure. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean, and I wasn't sure that as the other person, Calliope felt the same.

Alex finally started making his way towards me, and with a huge grin, held his arm out for me to take hold of. I grabbed it and we made our way out the doors for our romantic picnic.

**-Callie's POV-**

"Come on Liz, you love the slide!"

Since we arrived at the park, Liz has been acting fussy and uncooperative. I don't know what's gotten in to her, but she has always loved the park. Maybe she can sense that I have something else on my mind, and just wants some more attention.

After giving up on trying to get her to go down the slide, Alessandra made her way over to the bench and plopped her butt down on the ground. It almost looked as if she didn't want to be here. I checked the time, and it was 3:45. She was probably getting a little sleepy since she wouldn't take her nap.  
>"Hey Liz," she looked up with a small hint of acknowledgement, "are you getting sleepy? Do you want to go home and take a nap?"<br>She shook her head yes, stood up, and started walking. Confused as to where she was going, I watched her walk up to the playground. Not expecting her to do that I just watched.  
>"Liz, baby, what are you doing?"<p>

Being only one, I didn't expect an answer from her. So I sat there, on the bench. She climbed up to the top step and held her little arms out. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Home," was the only word that came out of her mouth.

Not sure what the point of that was, I picked her up. She clung to my neck, and felt a slight wave of tiredness wash over me. I started walking towards our apartment, oblivious to everything else happening across the park.

**-Arizona POV-**

Once we made it to the park, Alex was trying to show me off as his. His possession. his love, his everything. I wanted to eat and leave. I mean, I loved picnics, and parks, but I wanted to be at home, or somewhere else. But, if we were home, lord only knows what would have been happening there right now. Unfortunately this date was already corrupted with the fact that I couldn't get mine and Calliope's kiss out of my head. No guy, food, or background scenery has been able to stop me from having that image in my head. And I didn't feel that was good for anything.

I wanted to talk to Calliope and figure out where everything left us.

"Zona, are you with me?"  
>"Huh? Yeah, I'm right here." I replied, after coming out of my daze.<p>

We set up a blanket underneath a giant, shady tree, and sat down. Alex handed me a sandwich and some chips. For the majority of the time, we ate in silence. Only occasionally say a few words, asking each other how our day went or whatnot.

Once we finished eating, Alex pulled me closer to him, and started planting sweet little kisses on my face and neck. It was a sweet romantic gesture, but I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated. This was something I enjoyed, and wanted, but I wanted alone time. Time away from Alex. I gave him an unexpected, and stunning kiss, right on his lips and stood up.

"Arizona! What has gotten into you lately? It's like you don't want to be with me anymore! You don't want me to kiss you, you don't seem interested in our dates, and you seem like you don't care!"  
>"That's not true, Alex! I just need time to figure this thing out."<br>"Like what? Like whether or not you want to be with me anymore? Or.."  
>"Alex!"<br>"No, don't do this! If you can't just say you want to be with me, maybe I shouldn't be with you."  
>"What are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?"<br>"I'm saying now I need time to decide whether or not I want an undecided person as my girlfriend."

We stood there, not sure what exactly happened during that conversation. Neither one of us dared to move, and we stared at each other, longing for answers to unasked questions.

Finally, Alex was the one to move first. He picked up the blanket and garbage, mumbled an almost unheard "Good-bye, Arizona," and walked off to his car. This wasn't exactly how I wanted my day to go.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please be kind with reviews, if you wish to leave them (which I hope you do, because I'd love to know what you guys think!).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I feel so bad for leaving you all without an update for months! Well, my computer crashed awhile back, and then our old one didn't have any word program. I am still computerless and am typing this on a word program on my phone. This deserves updating!**

**-Callie's POV-**

I put Alessandra down for a nap and decided to relax. Propping up my feet on the coffee table, I didn't expect a page from the hospital. I knew I was never truly "off", but I really didn't want to go in.

Quickly, I lifted Liz out of bed and carried her out to the car. She slowly opened her eyes to the new surroundings and she whimpered quietly. I got in the driver's door and started the car.

"Good morning, sunshine. Mommy has to go to the hospital for a little bit. But then, we will have whatever is left of the day to hang out. Okay?" I didn't expect her to fully understand, but she didn't look the least bit pleased.

...

Once I got to the hospital, Lexie took Liz and I went to put scrubs on.

I saw Arizona and tried to turn around before she saw me.  
>"Calliope, we need to talk." Too late, Arizona looked like she had been crying for some time now.<br>"I, uh, can't talk right now. I was paged 911 and I'm not even on call."  
>"Please. Please, Calliope." I turned to head out.<br>"I can page you after I find out about this 911 page."  
>"I was paged too, I just can't go out there."<br>"It's your job, Arizona. Come on," I said, even though I hadn't put on my scrubs yet.  
>"Alex and I broke up." I froze in my place.<p>

**-Arizona POV-**

***flashback***

"Look, Arizona, about the park…"  
>"Alex, I don't want to hear it. You obviously don't care."<br>"Zona, that isn't what you believe, is it? Because of course I care! I just don't know why you have been so distant lately."  
>"I don't…" "Listen, I know work has been hard lately, but I am still your boyfriend!" I gave him a sad look of defeat on this fight.<br>"Wait, we're still together, right?"  
>"You're the one who said they needed a break to think about things."<br>"I was just angry at you about the whole thing. You didn't think I really…"  
>"Okay, Alex, look. It doesn't seem that we are making any progress here. Maybe we should really just end things, officially, before both of us end up unhappy in this relationship."<br>"Is this you breaking up with me? Arizona? Please don't. Can't we try and make this work? We have fought like this before and got through it."  
>"I don't think we can get through this one Alex, I honestly don't. Maybe this break up if for the better or maybe I am a horrible person for doing this to you, but I don't think that this can get better from the point that we are at."<br>"Why? What is happening in your life that being with me is so bad? I love you, and I always will."  
>"Good bye Alex."<p>

**A/N- I know that this update is super short, but I have access to a computer for a limited amount of time, so as soon as this chapter is up and I have start a new word document, I will have the next chapter all ready for you guys. I am actually disappointed with this chapter, and the length, but I promise you the next one will be nice and long. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- As promised, I just opened up a new word document, and starting the next installment.**

**-Arizona POV-**

***present***

I jolt back into reality, realizing I had been reliving the scene that took place an hour prior to this meeting. Callie was just standing there, starring at me.  
>"So…. You and Alex really broke up?"<br>"Yeah, our relationship is….over," I say, almost choking on tears hiding inside of me.  
>"It doesn't have anything to do with what happened…you know…at the bar, does it?"<br>"Not exactly; look, Calliope. I want to talk about it. But after we answer our pages, okay? Please?"  
>"Arizona, I don't want to be the person that ruins what seems to be a good relationship. I've seen good ones ruined because of a girl. I mean, look at me and Mark. Why do you think we're not together? It isn't necessarily because I didn't want to be the one to do what everyone else does and marry the guy for the baby's sake. But we aren't together because of his constant flirting and his sleeping around with half of this hospital. He loves women, there is no doubt about it. Anyways, we make better friends than a couple."<br>"But, you have his baby."  
>"Our daughter has nothing to do with our relationship. The point is girls, women, ruin good relationships, and I am not going to be one of them. Now I am going to leave and answer my page. Talk to you later, Dr. Robbins," Callie said as she walked out of the attending lounge.<br>I mumbled, "bye."

Now realizing that maybe this whole thing was a mistake, I got up. My pager went off again, another 911 page. It had been 7 minutes since I got here, talked to Calliope and got this page. I ran out to the ER, wasting no time.

When I got to the ER, I caw Callie shouting orders at an intern who obviously didn't know what he was doing. I looked around to find someone who could tell me who paged.  
>"Dr. Grey! Do you know who paged me?"<br>"Uh. Yeah, it was them," she replied pointing to Dr. Torres and Dr. Altman. "They have a six year old child. Multiple bone fractures and what looks to be a heart-something-or-other. I can't understand half of what they are saying right now; and the ER is overcrowded as it is. You may want to go help them now."

I rushed over and noticed they were intubating the young boy.  
>"Dr. Robbins! Good! You're finally here." I heard Teddy say.<br>"Yeah, what happened?"  
>"What we were told was car accident. He has suffered multiple bone fractures and we believe that a broken rib could possibly be penetrating his heart, or a vessel near it. But we need a scan to confirm that. We also can't get into the OR until he is stable, which could possibly be too late."<br>"Alright, what else; Is there anything I can help with? It looks like you and Torres now have things under control."  
>"I guess just be on standby in case we need extra hands." "Okay, I'll be waiting for a page. Thanks, Teddy."<p>

Fate has a funny way of treating us, in my opinion. Because this crappy day didn't have to get any worse with the trauma case in front of me, because Teddy is looking out for me somehow. I didn't have a chance to tell my best friend that her favorite of my many partners and I had just broken up. Maybe she heard it through hospital gossip. I watched Teddy and Callie make their way towards the elevators on their way to CT or the OR, and I watched Alex and Cristina make their way towards the ER to troll for cases, no doubt. They stopped to talk to Meredith. I wonder what they were talking about. Were they talking about me? I really shouldn't care so much, but Alex really is a good guy. He always seemed to get the worse luck with relationships. I mean, with that Izzie chick I have heard about. She left him and there was some other person that I know absolutely nothing about, that went crazy. That was all before me, though. So there were only stories to be heard.

Reminiscing in the memories and these stories wasn't helping anyone. Neither was making up scenarios in my head. I made my way up to the cafeteria to get some food in my system just to be prepared for a long surgery I may be pulled into on this case. I barely had time to take a bite of my sandwich before I was paged to the OR. I left my food on the table and ran to the elevator. I tried making it to the OR as quickly as I could.

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hopefully I still have this computer for a while longer and can have an update for you quicker than the 5 months it took to update last time. But seeing as it is 8:05ish here and I haven't eaten dinner yet, I am going to do that now. Enjoy your day/night/afternoon!**


End file.
